


Starring Role STARKER

by EyesOnFire28



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Infidelity, Gay Male Character, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Married Characters, Multi, Original Character(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Precious Peter Parker, Semi-Public Sex, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, parker has issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOnFire28/pseuds/EyesOnFire28
Summary: Donde Peter lleva diez años al lado de un hombre que le cambió la vida y le rescató de un destino miserable. Pero no todo es resplandor, bebidas lujosas y amor francés. No.Porque es Peter Parker (o lo fue en algún momento de su pasado) y las cosas nunca van como él desea.Le arrebataron el timón de su vida, lo redujeron a un ser que no era y, él se cansó de jugar el rol secundario en una historia manipulada por aquel apellido maldito.Por ello ésta vez va a interpretar el papel protagónico . Peter  va a disfrutar del espectáculo y guiará cada escena a su manera.¿El problema en esta historia? Tiene los ojos de un café adictivo, inolvidables de apreciar, el cabello castaño tan tentador para las manos de Peter, el cuerpo de Narciso y una mente prodigiosa que cautiva violentamente la atención y pensamientos del esposo del Señor Delacour.¿El problema mayor? Peter se rinde ante aquel hombre.





	Starring Role STARKER

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Esta historia fue creada con fines recreativos. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y quienes poseen los derechos de autor correspondiente. La trama, algunos personajes y el contenido de la historia me pertenece enteramente. (La música de la multimedia también es propiedad de sus autores respectivos.)

 

**I. Peter's Starring Role.**

 

Habían muchos adjetivos que lograban describir medianamente cómo era Peter Parker. Puesto que, el chico solía ser tanto, que un diccionario era una modelo anoréxica en comparación a todos sus atributos y, también, sus defectos virtuosos.

Principalmente, él es hermoso. Del verbo ser, en un marco de tiempo infinito y etéreo.

  
Un mortal cuya belleza desbordaba sublimidad, que no tenía nada que envidiar al dios olímpico Apolo y asemejaba al espectáculo majestuoso que producía el brillo que se obtiene del planeta Júpiter y del planeta Venus al amanecer.

Podría incluso resultar demasiado irreal la forma en que unos ojos cafés, rodeados de espesas pestañas chocolate y la granada en su boca lograra hechizar hasta al más indiferente. Pero, eran las suaves pinceladas de pecas, casi invisibles, en sus mejillas y la blancura de una hilera de perlas al conjunto de una melodía risueña, para hacer creer al más escéptico en la divinidad y provocar una revolución en cuanto a la definición de arte.  
Su rostro se convertía en la imagen de lo que artistas de la Edad Media y Contemporánea visualizan como los seres sobrenaturales llamados ángeles. Otros, comparaban su estética con la que Lucifer algún día poseía y afirmaban que era su reencarnación.  
Su cuerpo contrastaba con la finés de la cara. De medida un tanto pequeña, ¿pero quién necesita un enorme hombre cuando lo mejor puede ajustarse a una medida universal de brazos?

 

La musculatura en él era perfecta, armoniosa y equilibrada. Brazos marcados, piernas largas y la fuerza que ambos producían lograrían arrancar súplicas por placer hasta al más orgulloso y embustero. Los abdominales figuraban como la nueva maravilla del mundo y su espalda como la pieza más tentadora en la historia.  
La mejor parte no estaba en sus glúteos, que si bien se convertían en fantasías eternas de cualquiera que tuviese el don de la vista; sino, estaba en aquella flexibilidad regalada por Eros y Afrodita. Habilidad causante en perdidas de cordura entre decenas de hombres y mujeres cuya edad variaba sin freno alguno. Grandes, jóvenes, el número no importaba, era insignificante.

 

Peter Parker, el pecado andante que nadie temía probar y por el cual la gran mayoría condenaría sus almas a una oportunidad de poseerle.

Sin embargo, como si de un regalo de los cielos y del universo se tratase, el chico no era sólo una figura de belleza magnifica, también era inteligente. Un genio cuyo potencial incrementaba con el paso de los días. Tan brillante que Apolo sin duda debía ser su creador y Atenea su guardián.  
Y su corazón, era la gema más preciosa que el cosmos algún día ha creado.

 

Peter era todo lo que la humanidad entendía como arte, majestuosidad y sublimidad, entonces, sin embargo había un hecho que era incomprensible para su deslumbrante mente:  ¿por qué aquel hombre con el que llevaba casado ocho años prefería degustar de lujos y amigos ricos que de él, su increíble esposo?

 

El joven se encontraba en la que, legalmente, era su casa en Hawái, recostado sobre una silla para broncearse junto a la piscina del jardín trasero. Contemplaba el cielo azul detrás de sus Thom Browne, brazos desnudos bajo la cabeza y piernas extendidas con el sol besando la blanca piel.  
Externamente era la imagen de una vida maravillosamente perfecta, mas la realidad distaba mucho de tal especulación.

Estaba cansado de sentirse como un estúpido trofeo decorativo en la vida de Sebastian Delacour. De ser una pieza —la más afamada— de la enorme colección de maravillas que el francés poseía con orgullo y amaba presumir a los de su clase. Odiaba ser una maldita posesión en exhibición.

  
Peter solía recordar a menudo —como si una parte de su mente se aferrara al pasado para no hacer frente a la inédita verdad que su corazón y el resto de sí mismo conocía— aquellos días donde fue la causa del brillo intenso en las obres azules de su esposo y vivían entre las románticas calles de Francia.  
Él no era francés, vivió en aquel país del amor ante la pobreza que su familia llevaba y buscaba desaparecer. Nunca lo hizo. Sólo se redujo la ración de alimentos a un integrante.

  
Cuando estaba por morir de hambruna y abandono, lo conoció; Sebastian había dejado caer su reloj favorito y cuando se detuvo en medio de la calle a recogerlo él cochó contra su cuerpo en medio de una persecución por robo. Fue un reconocimiento instantáneo por parte de el francés, Peter al principio ni lo quería, pero estaba sólo y en la ruina, así que aceptó todo lo que el súbito interés del rubio le obsequió.

Primero le invitó un helado, después lo llevó a almorzar —aún con el aspecto de fiera salvaje que llevaba— y después le cedió su costoso abrigo Gucci. Cuando el primer encuentro terminó, el ojiazul le dijo directamente que terminarían casándose. No le creyó, aunque en el fondo de su ser podía escuchar una vocecita que le aconsejaba ser astuto con el francés.

  
Ambos tenían dieciséis y veintiuno en aquel entonces.  
Esos dos años que fueron amigos y pareja Peter los disfrutó como ningunos otros. Se enamoró hasta la médula de aquellos océanos que lo derribaron y arrastraron a la profundidad de sus encantos.

El castaño entró a la vida de la alta sociedad del rubio y se acopló maravillosamente, después de todo Parker era encantador e irresistible. Todo fue un cuento de Disney en París.

  
Hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y en efecto, tal como Sebastian dijo, se casaron. Una boda hermosa, llena de lujos y cientos de invitados, pues su esposo era parte de un imperio familiar de las industrias y todo Francia lo conocía. De él nadie supo nunca nada, los Delacour se encargaron de borrar su pobre pasado —una tarea que les costó varios miles, su padre era un cerdo hambriento y ambicioso— y le forjaron una vida a la altura de la nueva familia a la que pertenecía. Peter nunca se negó a transformarse una identidad pública y olvidar la que solía tener, amaba a su esposo y sabía que sus enemigos eran gente detestable, así como conocía la importancia que la imagen de los Delacour tenía sobre el mundo. Y también, lo hizo porque estaba tan feliz de pertenecer en algún lugar, de tener algo para sí mismo...que se ató al cuello una correa de pertenencia.

  
Hizo una vida con Sebastian que ni en sus más locos sueños infantiles pudo haber imaginado. Se sintió como una princesa de cuentos casada con el Príncipe Encantador. Lujos, fama, dinero, la mejor educación, admiración y un futuro prometedor, era todo lo que Parker tenía y veía alrededor.

Todo muy bello...hasta que se dio cuenta que vivía como un muñeco de exhibición y la vida que llevaba fue hecha por el francés a su antojo. Sus amigos, la gran relación con su familia política, la reputación que tenía, las fundaciones que fundó, las empresas que él administró, todos y cada uno de sus logros...TODO. Había sido obra de Sebastian Delacour.

  
Los privilegios que gozaba se le cobran al único precio, de que se mostrara como la hermosa y codiciada princesa que todos deseaban pero qué sólo él, El Hombre más afortunado en la tierra, El dueño de casi todo en el mundo, tenía colgando en sus poderosas manos.

 

No lo quería. A él, a Peter no le quería, ni siquiera lo amaba.

Sólo lo deseaba, codiciaba su belleza y quería únicamente a la cáscara de virtudes que Peter representaba ante el mundo. 

Y él se dejó hacer, jugó el papel secundario dado en aquella obra establecida al antojo de una familia rica. Después de todo, fuera de aquel engaño Peter no tenía nada ni a nadie, ¿Qué le esperaría detrás de la vida que Sebastian le había dado?

 

Nada.  
Esa era la verdad en su historia.

Sí hacía algo para cambiar su situación el guion se inclinaría a una sátira tortuosa. El inglés de piel nívea podía prever la verdad: su esposo le arrebataría todo y arruinaria su existencia.

  
Como un niño egoísta que daña los juguetes ajenos cuando el suyo le ha sido arrebatado.  
El rubio era un hombre perfecto en la superficie de su existencia, aunque en el fondo escondía un ser vil y despiadado. No es a Peter le haya tocado ver o ser víctima de esa parte en él, no, nunca. Peter sólo lo ve oculto en la profundidad de sus océanos y siente retorcerse cada que actúa fuera de su rol secundario.

 

Resumiendo años de vida, Peter poseía una perfecta realidad.  
Ahora sólo tiene para vivir, una actuación falsa, un guion de película vieja y nefasta.

Y él en realidad está cansado, tan harto y exhausto de estar en su propia piel como un Delacour.  
Quiere ser de una vez por todas el dueño de un papel protagónico en el universo que le tocó existir.  
Ansía como nada en la galaxia misma, el interpretar la actuación mas real en toda su jodida vida.

 

Y lo hará.

Vaya que Peter dejará la tribuna donde observa a los poderosos dirigir su presencia.  
Va a levantarse con la misma dignidad que tuvo cuando era un miserable y fue abandonado por su propia sangre.  
Nunca perdió su orgullo, pudo haberlo guardado durante un tiempo, en espera del momento indicado para lanzarle al mundo sus armas.

 

Todos llevan dentro, una parte de sí mismos de la cual no están del todo orgullosos, una que es preferible mantener escondida, dormida y lejos de los demás. Y quién intente contradecir lo anterior, miente descaradamente o es presa de aquel ser secreto sin saberlo siquiera.  
Peter formará una alianza, con todas y cada una, de las partes de él mismo con el único propósito de hacerse de su libertad total.

 

_No más ataduras por necesidad._

_No más sumisión por pertenencia_.

_No más roles secundarios._

_No más premio de exhibición._

_No más Peter de Delacour._

 

 

El castaño sonrío feliz consigo mismo bajo el brillante sol de Florida. Cruzó las codiciadas piernas lechosas y con un brazo llevo a sus rojizos labios una copa cuyo contenido poseía un lujoso licor. —¡Por un Rol Protagónico en esta historia..!—brindó alegremente con él mismo. Tenía una sonrisa torcida y aquella mirada determinada capaz de detener autos fuera de control sólo usando uno de sus índices.

 

Bebió el líquido en sorbos pequeños, deleitándose de cada gota y sintiendo enteramente al alcohol deslizarse en su interior.  
Cuando terminó dejó caer el cristal al suelo, escuchó el sonido del impacto y no le importó. Agarró con sus delgados dedos la botella y tragó de ella sin ningún recato.  
La lanzó lejos, los rastros dejaron un peligroso camino por toda la orilla de la piscina y cayeron dentro del agua. Pero le fue indiferente, tomó su celular y marcó el teléfono cuyo número era el primero de su lista.

 

—Hola cariño, me enteré que estás haciendo negocios en América, ¿Te importaría quedar esta semana? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos distanciamos, la verdad es que... te extraño demasiado y necesito verte, Seb.

 

Cuando la llamada terminó, Peter estuvo satisfecho. El primer paso para lograr sus planes había comenzado de la mejor manera.  
Así que no permitiría que las cosas se desviaran de la dirección correcta a su beneficio.

 

 

**Él iba a ser el protagonista de una vez por todas.**

 


End file.
